1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, battery cells are used as energy sources for mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles and the like. The shape of the battery cell may be different depending on the type of external device to which the battery cell is applied.
A compact mobile device such as a cellular phone can be operated with the power and capacity of a single battery cell. However, when long-time driving and high-power driving are required in an electric vehicle or hybrid vehicle which consumes a large amount of power, a large-capacity battery module is configured by electrically connecting a plurality of battery cells in order to increase power and capacity. The output voltage or output current of the battery module may be increased according to the number of battery cells built in the battery module. In addition, a battery pack may be configured by electrically connecting such battery modules.